1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support and, more particularly, to support apparatus for assisting a user in transferring a body part into and out of bed, as well as facilitating in-bed mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transfer into and out of bed, as well as maneuvering in bed, may be difficult for many persons, such as those who are elderly or disabled.
Typical beds provide little or no added support to assist persons in gaining balance while transferring into or out of a bed, or helping adjust in-bed posture. Particularly at risk of falling or having difficulty, are acute or chronic term patients, particularly in a home environment, where assistance is required for maneuvering into and about a bed. Such patients generally require a secure and stable method to transfer into and out of a bed independently. A wheelchair user, for example, may find it particularly difficult to transfer into and out of bed without assistance.
While various home care and hospital beds have been available, these beds are generally expensive. A patient may require only temporary support and not require a special bed so that it would be advantageous if existing arrangements can be modified.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide apparatus which achieves a secure and stable method for transfer of body parts. A related object is to achieve a secure and stable method for transfer into and out of bed independently, and improve in-bed mobility.
A further object of the invention is to provide support which can be easily placed into and out of service, as well as be quickly used in association with, for example, a bed.